The invention relates to a vehicle airbag restraint system for vehicles, of the type in which the airbag is adapted to the interior contour of the vehicle.
A restraint system of this generic type is disclosed, for example, in German patent document DE-OS 21 46 258, in which the generator housing, which accommodates the collapsed airbag, is arranged in the knee-impact region below a dashboard. This measure advantageously allows a roomy glove compartment or a similar tray to be integrated on the passenger side into the dashboard, since the space is not taken up by an airbag recessed in the dashboard. Furthermore, the airbag is inflatable in two stages, a lower chamber of the partially inflated airbag first of all resting on the thigh of the occupant before inflation of the upper chamber, which restrains the upper part of the occupant's body.
However, the arrangement of the generator housing in the knee area, which can considerably impair the space conditions, is to be regarded as a disadvantageous feature of the known restraint system.
German patent document DE-PS 93 03 231 Ul on the other hand discloses a restraint system for vehicles which does not impair the knee room of a motor vehicle. In this case a gas generator with an inflatable airbag is arranged in the seat cushion of the vehicle seat itself, and during the inflating process the airbag emerges from a lateral opening of the seat cushion. Due to the arrangement of the airbag in the seat cushion, however, it is situated at an insufficient distance in front of the upper part of the occupant's body. In contrast to the airbag of the generic restraint system, the protective function of the airbag can hence at best be realized when the occupant has his or her seatbelt on. Moreover, because of the bend in the inflated airbag, which is guided during the inflating process by the door lining, the airbag has a considerable excess length, which excessively prolongs the inflation time. This can be problematic even when the occupant has his/her seatbelt on.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a restraint system of the generic type, in which the arrangement of the airbag does not impair the space conditions in the knee room allocated to the seating space.
This object is achieved according to the invention by stowing the uninflated airbag in a recess in the vehicle door, in the knee region of a vehicle occupant. Upon the occurrence of a collision, the airbag inflates in a direction transverse to the direction of travel of the vehicle, filling the space immediately forward of the vehicle occupant.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.